Painful Futures
by Mangafrk
Summary: When a 14 year old Orochimaru finds out about his future he is shocked. (Obviously) At first he was superstitious about the tent at the spring festival that had signs saying that you could find out about your future if you went inside. But it eventually proves to be correct. How will he deal with knowing that he turns into a disturbing and psychotic man when he is older. Oneshot


**I would love to say that I have updates of my other stories on my computer… but then I would be a big liar. I did not update any of them at all over the summer and I apologize for that. Maybe now I will be able to update more. I pretty much just update when I feel like writing, and even when I do get that feeling someone happens to be on the only computer in this house -.- I have been working on this for almost a month and I think it's the longest thing I have ever written. There is almost no fanfictions on this website based on this team. So I decided to write one myself. Plus I was going through a weird Orochimaru obsession when I first started this. It's both for Halloween and Orochimaru's birthday at the same time, I'm not too sure how this happened. Anyways sorry for the long A/N**

**Enjoy :D**

**Warnings: Violence and an OOC Orochimaru I guess that's pretty much it**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo the only thing that is mine is the story.**

Painful Futures

It was no secret that Jiraiya and Orochimaru were rivals. Although Jiraiya was the only one that really took this fact seriously. While Orochimaru was always calm and collected, Jiraiya was loud and annoying as well as a serious prankster. Hiruzen always tried to keep them in line but his other student Tsunade always did a better job than he ever did. She would punch either of them whenever they didn't follow the set rules. Though Jiraiya was the only one who was really ever hit.

There were many festivals that happened over the course of the year and Jiraiya had made it his silent mission to attend every single one of them. Naturally the three of them were always taken to these events regardless because of their sensei's rank so it wasn't too hard for him to achieve this.

One of his personal favourites was the spring festival. Mostly because he got to see many beautiful women in graceful kimonos all evening. He would generally stare at many of them trying to see if he can get a glimpse of skin they weren't willing to show in public. Too bad Tsunade always seemed to notice this which resulted in him being punched hard enough for him to be knocked to the other side of the village.

By the time he usually got back many of the people he had originally stared at were gone and Tsunade would be watching him even more carful then before. So he never got the chance to look at anyone else.

Every year he saw the same lonely booth sitting in the back of all the excitement. It was a large tent and it had a sign over a small entrance that read: FORTUNE TELLER. As well as a smaller sign beneath it that said that if you talked to the person inside then you would see your future happen right in front of your eyes. He was always cautious of that place and was also quite freaked out from it. He always tried to forget it so he never told anyone but one year he decided the perfect way to test if this booth was real. He didn't even have to do anything. Plus he would get back at his rival for always ignoring him.

FUTURE

"C'mon guys hurry up," Jiraiya yelled at his teammates from down the street. "There's something I really want to show you"

Tsunade sighed, "Jiraiya I swear if this is just some pointless prank for sensei again I will punch you so hard."

Jiraiya sweat dropped as he imagined Tsunade punching him. He shivered at the thought.

"I promise," he replied. "It's not just some stupid prank, I've wanted to show you something for a while.

"I won't look at it if it's some sort of 'research' either," Orochimaru finally decided to say. Jiraiya had brought him along one time for him to collect 'data' and he made the mistake of assuming he was actually being mature and studying for once. Goodness he wished that was what he was doing.

"Nope it's not that either Orochimaru," Jiraiya smiled.

Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at each other in shock. Jiraiya was actually getting excited for something other than pranking and porn. This truly was a miraculous day.

Jiraiya finally stopped near the back of the row of stalls. The place he was looking for was still here and just as creepy as ever.

His teammates finally caught up with him and looked at the place he was.

"Please don't tell me this is the place you wanted to show us," Tsunade said in a creeped out voice. This place was quite creepy and she didn't believe one word the tent advertised.

Orochimaru sighed, "You seriously believe this is true?" He asked wondering just how stupid his teammate truly was.

"Not really," Jiraya replied to which the two people behind him stood puzzled as to why he had brought them there if he didn't believe that it was real. "But we can never be too sure can we?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as Jiraiya looked at him with a sinister look in his eye.

Suddenly Jiraiya was beside him and scaring him half to death. Jiraiya put an arm around Orochimaru's shoulder. "Are you willing to test whether or not this is real Orochimaru?" He whispered in his ear.

Orochimaru sighed loudly, "Absolutely not," he replied.

Jiraiya frowned, "Why not?" He asked in a mocking tone, "Too scared?"

Orochimaru visibly stiffened and Jiraiya knew he had hit a nerve somewhere. He knew Orochimaru had a huge pride although he didn't show it often.

"Fine," Orochimaru said coldly. "I'll prove that this is just some fluke."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "You're not seriously going along with this are you?" She asked.

Orochimaru answered that question by stepping forward towards the purple tent.

As he got closer he gulped. It was even creepier close up. He looked back at his friends behind him. Tsunade was staring off to the side and Jiraiya was giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

As he looked forward he thought about chickening out but he knew that Jiraiya would never let him live it down. So he continued forward towards the tent.

He took one last deep breath before opening the flap and stepping inside. It was dark on the inside, save for a few candles along the ground. Near the back there was a desk with one chair on both sides. It looked just like those stereo typical magic tents in movies and TV.

In the chair furthest from him sat a person in a dark robe. It was impossible to see his face.

"I knew you would come, Orochimaru-kun." The person said.

This shocked Orochimaru slightly he definitely wasn't expecting the person to speak. Much less know his name.

"H-how do you know my name?" Orochimaru asked, trying to say calm.

"I know all," the person responded. "Even the names of people I will never meet in my days."

Orochimaru tried not to shiver. Why was it suddenly so cold in here? "So, Orochimaru, would you sit down so we can commence?"

Orochimaru slowly sat down in the chair closest to him and began to listen to the instructions being given.

"Place your hand on the table please," the man said in his deep voice as Orochimaru obeys. "Now look straight into this crystal ball.

Orochimaru looked towards the middle of the ball in the table in front of him. Once he is in that position the man in front of him begins to chant something unintelligible.

Staring into the ball and listening to the voice began to make him feel sleepy. He tried to fight the drowsiness but it was futile. He felt his body go slack and his mind being pulled into a genjutsu-like state.

_Orochimaru's eyes opened to a slightly shocking scene in front of him. He was much older and was in what appeared to be an underground base of some sort. Another thing that surprised him was the fact that he was floating in midair. Was this really his future?_

_ "Orochimaru-sama?" He heard a voice behind him. He saw a slightly younger person with grey hair and glasses walk into the room. _

_ "What do you want Kabuto?" His older self-asked in a deep, raspy voice that surprised even himself._

_ "Another one has died." The man named Kabuto said. 'Another one if what?' He thought to himself. _

_ Obviously it angered him because his older self-slammed his fist down in the table and yelled a loud "KUSO!"_

_ "Which one was it?" He asked still angered. _

_ Kabuto made a 'come here' motion with his fingers and both Orochimarus followed. _

_ The room they entered shocked Orochimaru beyond compare. Inside there were several capsules hooked up to many wires. Inside those capsules were young children that seemed to be in pain. _

_ Orochimaru gulped as his older self-stepped forward to stand in front of one of them. He smiled, "Even though many of them have died, it will be very useful to have a child with the mokuton under my disposal," His older self-explained._

_ Orochimaru cocked his head to the side. Wasn't mokuton the first hokage's jutsu? If so, why was he saying that the children would have it? He was quite confused. _

_ "We have to be cautious though," Kabuto said. "Konoha already knows that we kidnapped a lot of their children." _

_ At this, Orochimaru's eyes widened. What had he done?! Was this really something he does in the future? If so, why?_

_ Suddenly everything in front of him turns black and a new scene is in front of him. _

_ An older version of himself is running through the forest in the treetops. It was obvious that he was running away from something. Suddenly a kunai came towards him and he ducked out of the way, stopping on a tree branch. _

_ Several ninja came into the clearing and he noticed with slight horror that they were from Konoha. If they were from the same village then why were they attacking his older self? Then he noticed that the person in front of the group was his teacher. 'Sensei!' He tried to yell but it went unheard._

_ "Orochimaru," His teacher said. "Don't do this." _

_ His older self-smiled. "Sorry Hiruzen, but I won't be held back anymore." _

_ His older self-bent over and did several hand signs and bit his finger to draw blood. He slammed his hand on the branch of the tree and yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_ At that a giant snake burst out of the ground and his older self-jumped on its head. His teacher and the other shinobi drew back slightly. _

_ His teacher jumped up on top of the head as well and they began to fight. Orochimaru watched in fascination at his sensei and older self-fight. _

_ After a while they began to grow tired with their fighting. He could visibly see both people with slowed movements and reaction times. He saw his older self-trip slightly and Hiruzen took that chance to attack. _

_ He gagged as his older self's head was separated from his body and the huge purple snake disappears. Orochimaru's eyes widened, so this is how he dies. Although he didn't have many complaints, he personally thought that dying by his teacher's hand was a very worthy way to die._

_ He closed his eyes, thinking that the vision was over, I mean he was dead right?_

_ Behind his closed lids he heard a loud scream. His eyes snapped open just in time to see the team of Konoha shinobi bring attacked by his older self once again. Was this a new vision? He tried to convince himself, but then he saw the decapitated corpse of his older self-lying on the ground. _

_ As the new version of his older self-lunged towards one of the shinobi his vision goes black once again and he is pulled into another time period._

_ He found himself wanting all of this to stop. He had seen too much and it was overwhelming but alas it continued. _

_ The next vision was of him and his sensei fighting again but this time it was on a rooftop and there was some sort of barrier around the area. The two of them were already beat up, obviously from fighting each other. Outside of the border was the leaf village but it was completely destroyed._

_ "I won't let you get away with destroying the village Orochimaru!" His teacher yelled at his older self. _

_ At this his older self-smiles, "Are you quite sure about that Hiruzen?" He asks chuckling. _

_ Orochimaru winces as his older self begins to gag. He raises his head to the sky and makes the same motions as a cat coughing up a hair ball. Eventually something begins to come out of his mouth as Orochimaru begins to watch his older self in morbid fascination as he regurgitates something. _

_ At some point it is far enough out that his older self-grabs a hold of it and begins to pull it out. Orochimaru struggles not to gag as he realizes that it is a katana. _

_ In response to that his teacher rapidly makes a bunch of hand signs and a spirit like entity appears behind him. Suddenly an arm appears in the centre of it and it goes through both their stomachs. _

_ His older self-cries out in rage as something starts being pulled from his body. He fights it but it appears to be somewhat futile. After several long minutes of a morbid sort of tug of war the weird thing coming from his body is split into two. Half of it going into his sensei's body and the other half going into his own. _

_ His older self-cries out again as he begins yelling at his teacher. Hiruzen smiles lightly as he falls over onto the ground. Somehow Orochimaru knows that he is dead and he had killed him. For some reason that is the thing that hit him the most. The fact that he eventually kills his sensei. The only person who was ever there for him after his parents died on a mission._

_ The blackness covering his vision was welcomed wholeheartedly he just wanted to get out if that hell._

Orochimaru woke up again back in the tent. He realized, shockingly, that there were tears running down his cheeks. He stood up quickly, making the chair fall over backwards.

The man on the other side of the table smirked. "Very interesting," he said in his creepy voice.

Orochimaru realized that he couldn't stay in here any longer as he began to rush out of the suddenly stuffy space. The man behind him waved calmly at him leaving in his sudden rush.

He burst outside into the cool night air. He tried not to trip as he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade standing at the other side of the road patiently.

"Hey Oro-" Jiraiya started before he saw the prominent tears running down the sides of his face. "What happened?" He asked.

Orochimaru finally stopped in front of them panting still trying not to sob. "H-hey," he said out of breath.

"You okay?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade gave Orochimaru a look similar to that of a worried mother. Jiraiya slowly touched his rival on the shoulder for even the smallest bit of comfort.

As soon as the hand touched his shoulder the things that he does in the future rushes to his mind. He couldn't do that to them.

"Get away from me!" He yelled and backed away in fear.

Jiraiya and Tsunade could see the look of fear in his eyes as he backed away from them. "I-I have to go," He said before turning away from them and running through the crowds of people. His teammates watched him run away in confusion.

"What was that about?" Jiraya asked trying to think of a reason as to why his rival was so freaked out.

Tsunade just shrugged. She had no idea why either but there had to be some reason.

FUTURE

Orochimaru had finally gotten out of the area where the festival was. His mind was racing with the images if his future. Halfway to his house he stumbled over his sandals and fell. He struggled not to gag from all the things he does when he's older.

He pulled himself into an alleyway as his body finally gave up the fight his stomach was putting up.

He rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his white kimono and stood up again and continued onto his apartment.

Once he got there he rushed inside making sure to turn the lights on around the house before jumping onto his bed. He closed his eyes but the visions rushed through his mind and he had to open them again. He knew now that he would not be getting any sleep tonight.

FUTURE

The next morning Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing at the usual meeting spot. Orochimaru and their teacher had not arrived yet. They were there early so the fact that their teacher was absent was normal but Orochimaru was usually even earlier than they were.

Jiraya couldn't help but ask himself what was wrong with his rival. He never acted this way before. Not even when his parents had died. He still went to every practice and went on every mission no matter how many times their teacher had told him to stay home.

Naturally this worried him. So he decided that he would go to his apartment to check in on him.

When he got to the correct building he headed up to the correct floor and room his friend resided in. He knocked on the door and was greeted with silence.

Out of nowhere he heard a thud from inside the room and a bunch of shuffling before the door opened.

His eyes widened at the look of his team mate. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his hair was going in every possible direction. He could tell the other hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"Um... Orochimaru?" He asked nervously. "Are you alright?" Orochimaru had never looked like this at any other point. Maybe it was just his age.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru growled.

Jiraya couldn't help but gulp, Orochimaru had never talked in that tone before. He was usually calm and collected. It was probably another side effect from the sleeplessness.

"You didn't show up to practice, so I came to see if you were alright." He said with a sudden feeling of bravery.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow before looking into the apartment towards the clock. "Shit," he said. He really was late. "Give me a sec Jiraiya."

He went back into the room and towards the bathroom while Jiraya stayed outside and waited for his friend to reappear.

Orochimaru looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he looked like hell. He splashed water on his face to wake himself up more.

He grabbed a brush and slowly proceeded to brush his hair. He was brought back to the past at the thoughts of his mother doing the same thing. In his mind, his arm wasn't moving and his mother was behind him whispering words of love in his ear.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Jiraya knocking on the door and yelling at him to hurry up. He quickly put on his headband. He couldn't help but think of his future again. He couldn't let anyone know about it, there was too much of a risk. Plus, if they knew what happens then they would probably kill him to make sure he didn't hurt the village in the future and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to die.

He ran outside and locked the door behind him. The two of them began to walk towards the meeting place in an awkward silence.

When they got there, Hiruzen had showed up and Tsunade appeared to be explaining where they were. When she saw them she waved and Hiruzen turned around to face his two male students.

Orochimaru had his head down, which was not normal, he realized. Sure the pale boy was shy but he never looked like that before. He made a mental note to watch him closely during their practice today. He told them what they were doing, just simple sparing. He made sure that Orochimaru was paired with him because that would let him watch his student more carefully. He should just hope that Tsunade doesn't blast Jiraya all the way across the village while they were fighting for practice.

Orochimaru on the other hand was nervous to be paired with his teacher because he knew that he would be more observant then the others. He didn't want to refuse though because that would be even more suspicious. Not to mention disrespectful. So they started the training slowly.

When the training began to speed up, Orochimaru tried to fight the images threatening to push to the front of his mind but this fight was too much like the fight in the future. He throws a punch at his teacher but the picture of his dead sensei flows to his mind and it falters letting Hiruzen slip in and pull his small body over his shoulder. Orochimaru gasps in shock as he remembered what had just happened. Great.

Hiruzen puts him back on the ground and looks at him. Orochimaru had his head down in shame and Hiruzen looked at him in sympathy. He thought that he was probably acting like this because if his parents or something.

"Orochimaru?" He asked with a soft voice and loving smile. Orochimaru looked up at him and nodded. "I think we should have a talk after training at my house if that's okay with you."

Orochimaru honestly didn't want to but as the thought of being killed loomed over his head he couldn't help but nod. Hiruzen straightened out his face and yelled at his other two student that they were switching.

After everyone had a spar with everyone else Hiruzen finally concluded the training session and watched as his better off student walked off together and headed towards his other student who was waiting for him underneath a tree.

Orochimaru looked up at his sensei and stood up as both of them headed towards the elder's house.

Hiruzen sat on the couch in his living room and urged Orochimaru to take the seat across from him. As Orochimaru sat down his teacher began to speak. "So, you seemed to be distracted today," he said worriedly. "You aren't usually like that."

Orochimaru didn't respond, how could he? "It's about your parents isn't it?" He asked his student and waited for an answer.

Orochimaru looked up at his teacher's face. To be honest or to lie, that was the question. He began to weigh the two options and decided that telling the truth was the best option. If dying was what it took to keep the peace in the village then so be it.

He shook his head and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Well then, what seems to be distracting you?" He asked in confusion. Why else would his student be so distraught.

"Well, you see sensei um..." He trailed off still not sure how he was going to tell him. He just decided to go for it and he began to explain.

He told him how Jiraya had shown them the booth and got him to test it out. It turned out it was real and then he saw his future.

"What is your future Orochimaru? Is that why you've been acting so weird?" He asked. All Orochimaru could do was nod and take a deep breath as he began to tell his teacher about his future.

He was doing fine for a while but when he got to the scene where he killed Hiruzen he had to stop. He took a few more breaths trying not to start crying uncontrollably.

As soon as he got to the actual scene he unwillingly let out a sob before quickly covering his mouth as if it could take back the sound that had just come from it.

Hiruzen could visibly see Orochimaru shaking as he tried to keep in his emotions. His student was usually so good at hiding his emotions. Why was this time different?

Orochimaru found that he could no longer keep back all his emotions that he had kept inside this whole time. He let out another sob as tears began to cascade down his cheeks.

Hiruzen stood up and strode over to the other couch and sat down next to the crying boy. He wrapped his arms around the pale boy's body so his students face was in his chest and he could feel the warm liquid getting his shirt wet. He pulled his student closer in an embrace and he began to hug back.

At this point all of his emotions were coming out of him in the form of tears as his teacher held him tightly.

"*sob* sen-sensei," he said into his teacher's chest. "I don't w- *sob* want to do that!" He yelled.

Hiruzen looked down at his pained student in slight surprise. Do what?

He let his student get his emotions out and waited for him to calm down. Once the tears stopped and the young boy wasn't shaking any longer Hiruzen asked the question he had been wondering for a while. "What is it that you don't you want to do?" He asked curiously.

"W-well I-I," Orochimaru stuttered. Hiruzen knew that Orochimaru never stuttered so there was definitely something wrong.

Orochimaru shook his head "I-I can't sensei."

Hiruzen looked at him questioningly. "Why not?" He asked.

"I just can't!"

The elder was surprised at this outburst. This definitely wasn't normal behaviour for him.

"Why not?" He asked

Orochimaru really didn't want to tell his teacher what was wrong but he knew that he would cave eventually.

"Fine..." He said shyly, "I'll tell you."

Hiruzen's face brightened at this. His student was finally opening up to him about his problems.

"Well sensei I..." He trailed off mentally preparing himself to be hated and pushed away. "I kinda, well I. I'm the one who kills you... Sensei."

He cringed, waiting for the harsh words that would soon follow. But nothing came.

Hiruzen on the other hand couldn't help but stand there in shock. His student did what in his future? He could see the boy struggling to stay strong in this situation. He knew that his student probably thought that he would hate him because of his future. Instead he hugged him once again against his chest.

It was Orochimaru's turn to be shocked. Why wasn't his teacher mad? Why was he being hugged right now rather than being yelled at?

"If you think that I would abandon you now, then you've got another thing coming." He said confidently.

Orochimaru looked up at his teachers face. His expression completely accurate to what he was saying. For some reason he trusted his teacher not to abandon him.

"I'm sure Tsunade and Jiraiya are worried though," He said. "So I think you should tell them."

Orochimaru nodded at this. He knew that he should tell his teammates what had happened. It was helpful to know that they couldn't kill him either because they weren't old or strong enough to do so.

"Oh, and Orochimaru?" His teacher continued.

"Yeah?" He asked, wondering what else his teacher wanted to tell him.

"You can stay here tonight."

"Alright."

FUTURE

"What happens?!" Jiraiya yelled loudly causing Orochimaru to flinch. "What do you do?!"

Orochimaru had somehow managed to get up the courage to tell his teammates everything early in the morning. He had stayed over at their teacher's house for the night and the man had been giving him kind words and sympathy.

Said man was standing over at the side watching everything. Both to give his student more courage and to make sure either of his other students didn't attack him. It was unlikely that the latter would happen but he was there anyways. Just as a precaution.

The two listening students were standing there in awe at what they were hearing. Neither of them could see their shy teammate doing any of the things that they were being told about.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" Yelled Tsunade, who actually wanted to know the rest of the story without being interrupted by the idiot of the group.

Orochimaru looked to the ground shyly at his only female teammate's outburst. When Tsunade realized that she had scared him slightly, she smiled at him and gave him an okay to continue on with his story.

FUTURE

After he had finished, Jiraiya was staring at him in shock and Tsunade looked like she was about ready to faint.

Orochimaru blushed, he knew that this would be their reactions, now they would hate him.

After several moments of silence Jiraiya finally decided to speak, "I'm sorry" he said ashamed.

Orochimaru immediately looked up in surprise, "For what?"

Jiraiya looked at his feet for a few moments before finally answering the question, "I was the one that made you go see that stupid fortune teller!" He yelled, blushing madly. "If I hadn't had shown you that place then you would never find out about any of this!"

He finally stopped and closed his eyes. He was completely out of breath from his rant, silently hoping that his teammate had gotten all of that so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

When he opened his eyes, expecting to see his raven haired teammate's orbs filled with hate he could only feel surprise when he saw that was not the case. In fact the look in Orochimaru's eyes said something similar to "It's not your fault."

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Jiraiya couldn't help but ask, secretly afraid of the answer.

"I should be asking you the same question." Orochimaru replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because I betray the village."

"Yeah, in the future"

"It still happens"

"I don't care!" Jiraiya finally burst. Causing Orochimaru to jump at his friend's tone.

"You say that I should hate you for what you do in the future?! Well guess what?! I. Don't. Care. It's in the future, so it hasn't happened yet! Why should I hate you for something you haven't even done yet?! It doesn't make any sense! If it hasn't happened then that means that you can still change it! So don't go around all depressed thinking that everyone will hate you because of something you haven't done and can still change! Don't be a god damned idiot Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya was completely out of breath once again. He had to stop doing this kind of thing, it probably wasn't good for his health.

All Orochimaru could do was stare at his teammate in shock. He really didn't care about what happens in the future.

"You okay?" Orochimaru asked the boy who was practically trying not to fall over from using too much air.

"Y-yeah." He responded still trying to catch his breath.

"So...uh." Orochimaru stuttered. He couldn't help it, he was still slightly overwhelmed.

Jiraiya, who had finally caught his breath was now standing up again. "So sensei?" He said to the man that was still leaning against the tree, listening in. "Are we going to start the actual training now?" He asked smiling widely.

Hiruzen rolled his eyes and scoffed, his students may be idiots, but he loved them all the same. He trusted that they would all be able to change their teammate's horrible future...

Don't you just love when things don't go as planned?

Fin

**Well then, that took a while. I hope that it was enjoyable enough. I know that it may seem a bit weird but oh well. Speaking of Orochimaru's birthday on October 27****th**** I have to get a vaccination that day, so hope that his birthday is not cursed and I don't die because of a misplaced needle or something like that, cause that would suck, if I end up dying I hope that you will not be too mad that a fanfics you liked stops because of my death. I hope you didn't think I was dead because I didn't update for so long. Now bye bye, enjoy your life.**

**-Mangafrk**


End file.
